My little angel part 1
by spn-chloe
Summary: dean and sam have a little surprise with wings now they have to deal with a youngin for a while but can they help their situation who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Cas looked up at me and then ran to go give dean a hug his small legs where fast but he forgot to say goodbye to Chloe and so she sat felling the rain pour above her as she sat on the fountain side then she saw cas running back and he was shouting to her with….

A couple of days earlier

Sam: hey Cas do you want another beer?

Cas: I really shouldn't

Dean: oh come on have a beer

Cas: fine

Cas grabbed the beer of sam and swallowed it hole

Dean: gimme one

Sam: here

Sam chucked a beer over as the boys lay on the the hood of the car and stared into the big blue sky but then cas spotted a glow in the sky and suddenly had a vision of dean shouting for him and sam bleeding to death and then it was dean rocking back and forward in the corner of a room

Dean: CAS

Cas: oh sorry I was daydreaming

Dean: come on we have to get going now

Sam: so there's a case up L.A. apparently there's strange noises coming from the old hospital

Cas could think straight he only thought about those visions even on the job he didn't think of the monsters only visions

Ghost: hey Castiel catch

The ghost chucked a glowing red tube at cas and it hit him on the head knocking him clean out but sam and dean couldn't find him, dean ran through a room and tripped over a body it was cas

Dean: cas are you ok..hey cas

Sam: come on let's get him into the car and into the hotel

Dean: probably too much beer

Sam: yeah

Dean: CAS!

Cas: what whats wrong

Sam: hahahaha!

Dean: omg cas what happened

cas could feel the liquid surging through his vains he felt younger and smaller

Sam: look in the mirror

Cas: i cant im to small

cas flew up to the mirror and saw he had changed into a toddler

Cas: oh god no

Sam: hahaha! sorry this is pritty funny

Dean: we have to help him

Cas: i cant stay like this

Deans and sams faces went red as cas's trentch coat slipped of and his pants had already fell of all his clothes had

Dean: umm cas

Cas: is it chilly in here

Dean: look down

Cas: what i dont understand

Sam: lets find you something to put on, dean pick him up and put him on the table

Dean: im not gonna pick him up hes naked

Cas: i can fly

Dean: yeah you do that

Sam: all i have is my old t-shirt

Dean: anything just cover him

sam came in with his red t-shirt saying rockstar and put it on cas

Cas: this is big

Dean: so it'll do

Sam: now what

Dean: we'll have to find out some info on this liquid that i found on cas's arm its red and shinny

Sam: how do you know its not normal liquid

Dean: it started to bubble then it tried to eat cas

Sam: how did i miss this

Dean: you where getting a t-shirt bitch

Sam: jerk


	2. Chapter 2

Cas: so found anything yet?

Dean: no hey is that my beer

Cas: yes

Sam snatched the bottle out of cas's hands and then cas sat down and started to cry

Sam: we'll get arrested for letting a baby drink

Dean: just give him it back

Sam: but

Dean: give him it

Sam gave cas the beer and then cas flew onto deans lap and fell asleep finishing the last bit of beer

Dean: all I've found is that its red and it's a flesh eating virus it also turns angels and demons into baby's like this one

Sam: awwww

Dean: what?

Sam: look at cas he looks so cute

Dean: well come on we better get some sleep

Sam chucked his shirt on the bed and got in and so did dean also carrying cas into bed, cas lay sucking his thumb and dreaming of bees until morning

Dean: AH WHAT'S THAT SMELL

Sam: what smell?

Dean: ughhh its cas he reeks

Cas: who's shouting

Cas wiped his eyes and saw dean putting the plug in the bath and running the tap

Dean: cas why do you smell?

Cas: it must be that liquid

Sam: well guess what

Cas: what

Sam: you're getting a bath

Cas: no no no no…no bath

Dean: yes now come here and I'll get you a bee if you're a good boy

Cas: I may look like a kid but im not and not fooling for that

Dean chased cas for a couple of minutes before cas ran into sam and spilt juice all over the floor

Dean: ha gottcha

Cas: thanks sam

Sam: great I have to clean the floor now

Dean: no you're bathing cas

Sam: no im not im busy he's your angel not mine

Dean: well sam

Sam: sorry dean

Dean walked cas to the bath and lifted his shirt and then put him into the bubbles

Cas: what do I do now?

Nock nock

Sam: I'll get it

Chloe: hey sam

Sam: we haven't seen you since the hunt in Boston

Dean: WHO IS IT

Sam: CHLOE

Dean came round the corner covered in bubbles

Dean: hey Chloe umm im having child problems I'll be out in a second

Sam: cas is a 3 year old long story

Chloe: I could help you I mean I've looked after loads of kids and I was gonna ask if I could stay with you guys a while because my boyfriend kicked me out

Sam: yeah sure

Dean: could you help with bathing cas

Chloe: okay

Before long cas was squeaky clean and asleep with his new little trench coat and little suit

Dean: thanks Chloe

Chloe: no problem

Sam: hey im going down to the café do you guys want anything

Dean: Chloe could you stay here with cas while we get dinner I don't trust sam to drive

Sam: hey!

Chloe: yeah sure

So sam and dean went so Chloe sat watching cas toss and turn but cas was having the visions again they were the same over and over again so he woke with a startle and grabbed hold of Chloe needing a hug, Chloe picked cas up and hugged him she was confused but he would say anything so they waited for dean and sam

when they got back they got the food out and ate, all of them had cheese burgers with curly fries and a soda. after that chloe explained about cas and his tossing and turning and then his startles and so dean and sam sat for hours trying to get it out of him but they couldnt and they got scared incase cas was in big danger...


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of trying to get cas to tell them what wrong they go to bed but dean couldn't sleep so he lay cas down on the bed and watched him for any weird behaviour. Cas did start to toss and turn and suddenly shouted DEAN… DEAN HELP ME so dean woke cas up and then sat him up but it wasn't looking good for cas his little body wasn't handling the energy flowing inside his veins, suddenly cas's mouth opened like a leviathans mouth and bite dean but this was no leviathan it made deans arm sizzle and burn and then he saw a blue liquid travel up his arm and felt it consuming his body suddenly making him drop on the ground and shake

Dean: sam wake UP HELP ME

Cas: im so sorry I don't know what happened

Dean: don't come any closer

Cas: dean I….

Dean: no go away

Sam: what's happened here?

Cas explained what happened to dean and how he is scared of him now

Sam: come on dean it's just cas

Dean: I see its true form it's a demon

Cas jumped down and touched deans forehead quickly before dean could get him away

Cas: he's suffering from the liquid I recognise it. It's a tricksters juice but it can kill people other than trick them

Sam: what can we do?

Cas: well he doesn't have a lot so he'll be crazy like mental for a while

Sam: well we'll have to do with this

Cas: oh no you have to stay with dean somewhere else trickster juice is very bad near angels he's like a ticking time bomb with me

Sam: well ill rent another room you and Chloe can stay here is that ok

Chloe: I've been listening and well why is dean a ticking time bomb near you

Cas: long story but I can't explain it

Sam: well im going with dean now have fun you two ill drop by to see you guys

Chloe: okay bye sam bye dean

Dean: help me sam he's gonna kill me

Sam carried dean out of the room and went to rent another while Chloe sat with cas holding him as he cried a little because he knew dean might not make it alive

Chloe: come on cas don't be down dean will be fine… why don't we go to the park and watch the bee's and dogs

Cas: no this is all my fault

Chloe: it isn't don't say that

Cas: *crying* yes it is dean would still be here if I didn't bite him

Chloe picked up cas and went for a walk with him, the sun started to set as she got further away from the apartment all while sam was watching over dean. Cas thought for a while and then got another vision that made him fall and shake on the floor he was in pain and tossing he screamed and yelled while watching sam scream he could hear is heart his head pounded and he was sweating.

Cas: AHHH NAAAHHHHH

Chloe: CAS WHAT'S WRONG

Cas stopped and fainted on the floor his nose was bleeding so Chloe rapped him up un her coat and ran to sams apartment crying and worrying so sam and Chloe took a look at him. Cas's body was fine he just kept having visions and they got worse...


	4. Chapter 4

Sam: god damn it cas why won't you tell us what's wrong

Cas: you wouldn't understand

Sam: why not please tell us what have you been seeing?

Dean: AH its that monster again help sam!

Sam: sit down dean

Dean: NO

Chloe walked closer to sam and whispered in his ear

Chloe: listen ill spend a few days with cas and get him to open up after all dean needs some rest

Dean was staring at a blinking lamp he was trying to blink at the same time it was

Dean: this is a tricky bitch

Sam: ok but be careful cas isn't the brightest of angel

Cas: sam your phone is beeping

Chloe: bye sam

Sam: bye

Chloe scooped cas up and walked out the door. She took cas to the park where he chased the dogs and fed them grass, Chloe sat under a tree and was watching him but young cas isn't as strong as he used to be and when he was climbing a tree he fell out and cried but Chloe was there to comfort him and wipe his tears away

Chloe: shhhh look its fine you're a strong angel aren't you

Both of them sat under the tree, Chloe listened to cas explaining how bees are clever and trust him

Cas: see they like me

Chloe: that's great cas

Cas ran after a small puppy that jumped on him and tried to kiss him

Cas: CHLOE HELP IM BEING ATTACKED BY A HELLHOUND

Chloe: it's only trying to kiss you

Chloe moved the puppy and walked cas over to the tree but it wasn't long until he fell asleep he looked shattered so Chloe took him home she only thought of him being ok and getting better

Suddenly sam came through the door saying they got reported and dean has been taken to a mental institution so sam had to stay with him until he was better that meant Chloe was stuck with cas for a while but she didn't mind she loved him he was so small and cute. In the morning Chloe woke up to cas singing and his clothes spread across the room

Chloe: cas what are you doing?

As Chloe walked into the bathroom she stood on a beer can and then she knew what was going on

Chloe: cas where did you get this beer?

Cas: that crazy hunter man

Chloe: *whisper* dean!

Chloe: why are you naked?

Cas: clothes are pointless

Chloe: no you're just drunk

Chloe tied cas down until he was sober and then got him dressed again

Cas: Chloe

Chloe: yeah

Cas: im sorry it's just…

Chloe: no its fine cas

Cas: I miss dean he's like a brother to me

Chloe: I know but hey he'll be fine

Cas: I hope so

Cas sat for a while thinking of dean in the mental hospital while dean was rocking back and forward in the corner of the hospital room, sam tried to stop him but he couldn't all dean said was please help please help me PLEASE sam help me, it drove sam crazy making him cry and thinking that dean might be happier dead but he never left deans side.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas's condition got worse he couldn't fly and felt week as so did dean he thought everyone around him wanted to murder him, he sometimes tried to attack sam but even so sam never left deans until dean went too far and smashed sam against a wall making his nose bleed making him cough up blood his chest also scrapped against the wall ripping it nobody was around to help him not even his own brother who fainted from all the tense craziness. Sam had enough strength to pick up his phone and call Chloe all she heard was a faint help and then the phone fell on the floor with a silent buzz.

Chloe: CAS

Cas: what what's wrong why are you crying?

Chloe: its sam he's in trouble

Cas: come on where is he?

Chloe: probably still with dean in the hospital

Chloe and cas got in the nearest car and drove of when they got there they ran up to deans room and there was the boys lieing on the floor in sams pool of blood

Chloe: SAM HELP WE NEED A DOCTOR

Cas walked over to dean and zapped him away to the hotel chaining him down so that he doesn't kill again then going back to Chloe and sam

Cas: deans ok but still crazy but where are we?

Chloe: The hospital, see the doctors are taking a look at sam

The doctor came out looking worried

Doctor: sam is stable but he lost a lot of blood we need more of his blood to keep him alive

Chloe: I'll do it I'm the same blood type as sam

Doctor: we need you to do it now

Chloe: ok

Doctor: umm what about this little guy

Chloe: he's fine he won't touch anything right cas

Cas: ok

Doctor: fine come in

It took a long time but Chloe was finished and sam had to stay in hospital for a while until he was fully recovered

Cas: that was strange

Chloe: yeah I feel a little queasy

Cas: do you wanna go out somewhere it's a nice day and it's still early

Dude: HELP

Chloe: can you hear that?

Dude: HELP ME

Cas: look it's a hellhound

Chloe: I can't see anything

Cas: cause you can't see hellhounds

Cas: stay still it's coming closer

Chloe: ok don't let it eat me

Chloe stood staring at cas as he walked closer to the hell hound it started to growl at him like it was talking to him

Cas: it says deans getting better but be careful cause the trickster has been caught and killed so his friends might be out killing the people who were contaminated

Chloe: what now?

Cas: oh good news it says dean will be fine as long as OH NO RUN!

Chloe grabbed cas and ran as fast as she could

Cas: IT SAID ITS GONNA KILL US

The hellhound suddenly stopped when they got further to the fountain and then they stopped to sit down and rest until Cas heard a familiar voice shouting to them…


	6. Chapter 6

Cas: its dean! look chloe

Chloe: oh yeah he's looking better

Cas looked up at chloe and then ran to go give dean a hug his small legs where fast but he forgot to say goodbye to Chloe and so she sat feeling the rain pour above her as she sat on the fountain side then she saw cas running back and he was shouting to her with a note, he stopped and jumped onto the fountian then he gave her the note and got tight a hold of her giving chloe a big hug bye when he stopped he had tears in his eyes she didnt notice dean walking towards them when he stopped he picked up cas who looked rather tired and said keep a hold of that note use it in amergancys only ok

Chloe: ok umm i'd come back but i gotta get going tell sam i said bye and you guys take care

Dean: dont worry about us im fine and we'll sort out cas

Cas: im ok just a little cold

Chloe: ok then i better get going

Dean/cas: bye

chloe walked away and so did dean but cas still didnt look good he was getting weaker

Cas: dean i dont think my body can handle the power

Dean: no hold on ill get some help

Cas: no dean dont i cant go on

Dean: no ok your not leaving me now

Cas: sorry dean i can feel the liquid taking over me

Dean: cas... no your my angel

Cas: *whisper* dean

Deans eyes started to fill with tears

Cas: *whisper* ill always look out for you

Dean: cas please dont leave me

Cas: AHHH IT HURTS

dean fell to his knees in the rain holding cas close and tight gripping on... then he new cas was gone he felt his soul slip away from him and that was it but dean didnt want to beleive it and sat in the rain hugging him and crying as the night got darker

Dean: CAS NOOO... *whisper* cas i cant beleive it

then later on at night dean picked sam up from the hospital explaining everything

Sam: hes gone

Dean: i know i dont wanna talk about this

dean got in the car along with sam and they headed of to burn cas like any other brave hunter would have been dealed with

Dean watched the dancing flame burn cas's little body. its even worse in a 3 year old body

Dean: goodbye cas

Sam: i cant believe your gone... rest in peace you brave angel

sam started to cry a little so he went into the car but dean whispered one last thing letting his one perfect tear roll down his cheek

Dean: goodbye my little angel

then he got into the car treasuring cas's trench coat forever, dean saw him die but cas was right he is always watching over sam and dean forever and ever.


End file.
